Connor Lacey's Adventures of The Scooby-Doo! Show - The Headless Horseman of Halloween/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of The Scooby-Doo! Show - The Headless Horseman of Halloween. Connor Lacey: Happy Halloween, everyone. Twilight Sparkle: And in Equestria we call it, “Nightmare Night”. Sci-Twi: (Cackling like Midnight Sparkle) Toa Jaller: Everybody take cover! Midnight Sparkle's back! Sci-Twi: It’s okay, Jaller. It’s me. Brawn (G1): I've never been to a Halloween party before. Poppy O'Hair: You haven't? Skyfire: No. In fact, no Cybertronian has ever celebrates Halloween since the Great War between us and the Decepticons. Windblade (PWT): In fact, neither do my people didn’t celebrated it on Caminus. Apple White: Well then, I guess it’s your first time celebrating it Connor Lacey: Besides I know this holiday inside and out. Deema: Come on, guys. I heard there’s a Halloween party at Crane Manor. Connor Lacey: Crane? That sounds familiar. Raven Queen: Come on, Connor! Connor Lacey: Oh uh coming! Music Playing neighing Human Pinkie Pie: Whoa. This is a great party. Optimus Prime (G1): So this is what Halloween looks like. Noctis: I think we’re gonna like it. Shaggy Rogers: Blood, blood! I must have blood. But, like, I’ll settle for potato salad, fried chicken, corn on the cob, pumpkin pie. And for dessert, just a touch of pizza. I mean, like, being a vampire really gives you an appetite. Trailbreaker: You got that right, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Uh-oh! Bumblebee (G1): Careful, Shaggy! Jeremy Belpois: It’s gonna fall! Hound (G1): Yeah. Fall right into the horses mouth. and Slurps Scooby-Doo: Delicious. Yumi Ishiyama: Nice catch, Scooby. Mrs. Crane: Well, Shaggy, are you enjoying our Halloween party? Shaggy Rogers: We sure are, Mrs. Crane. Like, thanks for inviting us. Gertrude Crane: Oh, any friends of my niece, Beth, are always welcome at Crane Manor. Scooby-Doo: Thank you. Gil (Bubble Guppies): Yeah. Thanks. Gertrude Crane: You're welcome. (Giggling) But wasn’t there a second dog with you? Shaggy Rogers: Sure. Scooby-Dim, Scooby-Doo's brother. Where is Scooby-Dum? Scooby-Doo: Here. Scooby-Dum: You called? Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Dum! Scooby-Dum: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Both: (Laughing) Gertrude Crane: (Laughs) Oh, it’s nice to see everybody having so much fun. Connor Lacey: I know I heard the name of Crane somewhere. But I just can’t place it. David Brennan: I have no idea either. Shaggy Rogers: Het, like, look. They’re bobbing for apples. Scooby-Doo: Bobbing for apples? Connor Lacey: I like apples. Duchess Swan: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go apple bobbing. Velma Dinkley: Come on, Fred, catch an apple. Fred Jones: (Chuckles) I’m trying . But all I’m getting is wet. (Inhales deeply) Shaggy Rogers: Ready for me and my secret weapon? Kitty Chesire: Oh yeah. Daphne Blake: What secret weapon, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Like, watch. The champion. Scooby-Doo: (Slurping) Shaggy Rogers: Hey! That’s my apple! (Chomping) Connor Lacey: Nice catch, Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers: Thanks, Connor. neighing Shaggy Rogers: (Laughs) Wow, Scoob. You sounded like a real horse that time. Scooby-Doo: Thanks. (Gasps) You do that? Scooby-Dum: Uh, do what? Scooby-Doo: (Mimics neighing) (Horse neighing) Horse: (Neighing) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! A headless horseman! Scooby-Doo: The Headless Horseman! Scooby-Dum: Who? Scooby-Doo: A Headless Horseman! Scooby-Dum: Oh! That headless horseman. Yikes! Scooby-Doo: (Screaming) (Yelping) Connor Lacey: Scooby! Shaggy Rogers: Like, grab this. (Hissing) Connor Lacey: That ghost looks really familiar. Shaggy Rogers: Come on. Let’s tell the others about the galloping ghoul around here. Connor Lacey: Right. Cyclonus (G1): Did you see that, mighty Galvatron? Galvatron (G1): Yes. The legendary headless horseman that scared Ichabod Crane and left Katrina van Tassel to marry Brom Bones. Scourge (G1): I wish I had a camera. Scrapper (G1): You think he’ll give an autograph? Sean Allen: We can use that ghost on our side we can have him to destroy the Irelanders. Daphne Blake: Gee, Beth. This is a swell party. Fred Jones: And what a beautiful house. Twilight Sparkle: And it even has books. Lots of them. Beth Crane: This is our library. Velma Dinkley: Say, who's that old gentleman? Beth Crane: He’s my great-great-grandfather, Ichabod Crane. Fred Jones: You mean the Ichabod Crane, who lived here in Sleepy Hollow until... Beth Crane: Until one dark night, along the road to the cemetery, he found himself being chased by— Shaggy Rogers: (Stutters) A headless horseman! Beth Crane: That’s right, Shaggy. But how did you know? Scooby-Doo: How? (Mimics neighing) Shaggy Rogers: Right, he practically ran over us and the horse was all glowing, and the rider’s head was like... Sci-Twi: Like what, Shaggy? Shaggy Rogers: Like that pumpkin! Beth Crane: (Gasps) Oh! The Headless Horseman! He’s come back to haunt us. Daphne Blake: Haunt you? Human Applejack: What do you mean, sugar-cube? Beth Crane: The whole story is right here. During the Revolutionary War, a tremendous battle was fought right where we are now. In the middle of the battle, the revolutionaries fired a cannon at the enemy, and hit one of the bravest Hessian soldiers, taking off his head. They never found it. Gil (Bubble Guppies): Whoa. That's gotta hurt. Scooby-Dum: Oh! Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Shaggy Rogers: I wouldn't guess they'd look very hard. Beth Crane: His headless body was burned in a cemetery right down the road from here. And the legend says that on dark foggy nights, the Headless Horseman rides out searching for a head. Scooby-Doo: (Gulps) Beth Crane: Which is why he chased my great-great-grandfather, Ichabod Crane. Connor Lacey: Did you say Ichabod Crane? Beth Crane: Yes. Connor Lacey: Wait a minute. Headless Horseman, the surname of Crane, Ichabod Crane? (Gasps) I remember now! Twilight Sparkle: You did? Connor Lacey: Yes, Twi. I remembered Ichabod Crane. He used to live in Sleepy Hollow until the Headless Horseman scared him off and left Katrina van Tassel to marry that villaineous brute Brom Bones! There's even a song about the monster. Music! stars up :Lacey ::When spooks have a midnight jamboree, ::they break it up with fiendish glee. ::Ghosts are bad, ::but the one that's cursed ::is the Headless Horseman, ::he's the worst. :Chorus: ::That's right, ::he's a fright on Halloween night. :Connor Lacey: ::When he goes a-joggin' ::cross the land, ::holdin' his noggin', ::in his hand, ::demons take one look, and groan, ::and hit the road for parts unknown. :Chorus: ::Beware, take care, he rides alone. :Connor Lacey: ::There's no spook like the spook who's spurned. :Chorus: ::They don't like him, and he's really burned. :Connor Lacey: ::He swears to the longest day he's dead, :All: ::he'll show them that he can get ahead :Connor Lacey: ::They say he's tired of his flamin' top, ::and he's got a yen to make a swap. ::And so he rides one night each year, ::to find a head in Hollow Hills. :Shannon O’Dwyer: ::Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. :Men: ::Part in the middle, or a wig. :Chorus: ::Black or white, or even red. :Connor Lacey: ::The Headless Horseman needs a head. :All: ::With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, ::he's out looking for a top to chop. :Connor Lacey: ::So don't stop to figure out a plan, :All: ::you can't reason with a headless man. :Connor Lacey: ::Now, if you doubt this tale is so, ::I met that spook just a year ago. ::Now, I didn't stop for a second look, ::but headed for the bridge that spans the brook. ::Once you cross that bridge, my friend. :Chorus: ::The ghost is through, his power ends. :Connor Lacey: ::So, when you're riding home tonight, ::make for the bridge with all your might. ::He'll be down in the Hollow there. ::He needs your head. ::Look out! Beware! :Shannon O’Dwyer: ::With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, :Men: ::He's out looking for a head to swap. :All: ::So, don't try to figure out a plan, ::you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!!!!!! Deema: That is really spooky. Ulrich Stern: That’s right, Deema. Velma Dinkley: What happened to Ichabod? Beth Crane: We don’t know. Nobody in Sleepy Hollow ever saw him again. Both: (Gulping) Noctis: Even if this Headless Horseman have a head, he wouldn’t mess with the prince of the Air Gormiti. Daphne Blake: Wow. Do you suppose the horseman’s come back to get a new head? Fred Jones: This is a masquerade party, remember? They probably saw one of the costumed guests. Jeremy Belpois: Well, if you say so. Velma Dinkley: Come on, you scaredies. Let’s join the party. Odd Della Robbia: Right. Daphne Blake: Anyway, if he did come and had a face, he wouldn’t dare show it in here. Sean Allen: That’s what she thinks. (Activates Unicronitrix) Diamond Cron: Lights out. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Sandbar: Okay. Who’s the screwball who turned out the lights? Beth Crane: What’s happened? Shaggy Rogers: Like, maybe you didn’t pay the electric bill. Grimlock (G1): Me, Grimlock, think it could be power short circuited. Diamond Cron: Or maybe, it was me! All: (Screaming) Connor Lacey: Sean Allen! How did you get Diamondhead? Diamond Cron: That’s Diamond Cron to you. Optimus Prime (G1): Decepticons! Galvatron (G1): And we’re not the only ones here. Headless Horseman: I want a head! Scooby-Doo: (Gasps) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Velma Dinkley: It’s true. The Headless Horseman has come back. Sideswipe (G1): Let’s get them! Connor Lacey: Wait! We need to get the humans evacuated! The Irelanders: Yes, Connor! Cliffjumper (G1): Hurry, everyone! Take the exits! Man 1: Let’s ge out of here! Man 2: Run for it! Woman: Wait for me, Henry! Man 3: Hurry, hurry! Connor Lacey: Good work, guys. The humans are evacuated. Now let’s get them! Pinkie Pie: Hey. Where did they go? Prowl (G1): They’re gone. As well as the Headless Horseman. Shaggy Rogers: Well, it looks like the party’s over. Guess we better be going, too, right? Fred Jones: Wrong. That phantom and those villains aren’t getting away with this. Connor Lacey: That’s right. Besides I have a score to settle with pumpkin piss. Shaggy Rogers: I was afraid you'd say that, Fred. You too, Connor. Bluestreak: Now what? Velma Dinkley: We’re going to track him down, and find out what‘s behind his appearance. Mirage (G1): Velma’s right. Odd Della Robbia: So it’s time to split up and look for clues. Fred Jones: Okay, let’s get out of these costumes and search this house for clues. Irelanders and Shaggy, you and Velma take the upstairs. The Irelanders: Right. Shaggy Rogers: I’ll remember this Halloween the rest of my life. If I have a rest of my life. Yugi Moto: Don't worry, Shaggy. We will have the rest of our lives. Velma Dinkley: Shh. I don’t want him to hear us. Shaggy Rogers: Then why don’t we, like, go the other way? Goby: Because Connor wanted to avenge Ichabod Crane. Velma Dinkley: We’ll work our way down the hall. Cliffjumper (G1): Good thinking, Velma. Velma Dinkley: Check that room first, Shaggy. (Door creaks) Scooby-Dum: Look, it’s pumpkin head. Scooby-Doo: (Gasps) Shaggy Rogers: It’s old pumpkin puss himself. Dai Atlas: It’s alright. Velma Dinkley: It’s just a raincoat, Shag. That bowling ball in the shelf must have looked like a head. Shaggy Rogers: Oh! Scooby-Doo: That bowling ball? Both: (Laughing) William Furno: Let’s keep going. (Door creaks) Velma Dinkley: Shh. Shaggy Rogers: I can’t help it. It, like, needs oil. Aelita Schaeffer: Well, we don’t want old pumpkin face to hear us. If he had ears, which he doesn’t. Sunstreaker: Yeah. (Creaks) (Rumbling in distance) Velma Dinkley: He’s around the corner. We’ve got him now. Prowl (RID 2001): I can’t wait to capture him. Shaggy Rogers: But I don’t want him. Velma Dinkley: One thing I hate is a coward. Now get going. Gears: We got him now. Sureshock: (Beeping) Ocellus: What is it, Sureshock? Velma Dinkley: Oh no. We’ve been following a bowling ball. Trixie: A bowling ball? Scooby-Dum: Yep, it’s a bowling ball, all right. Hound (G1): Look out, Scooby-Dum! Shaggy Rogers: Like, Dum did it again! Velma Dinkley: And with all that noise, there’s no chance of trapping the horseman up here anymore. You go get Dum, and I’ll meet you downstairs. Shaggy Rogers: Okay. Preston Stormer: Scooby-Dum? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Dum, where are you? Cliffjumper (G1): He has got to be around here somewhere. Scooby-Doo: (Sniffing) Scooby-Dooby-Dum! Irelanders: What?! Shaggy Rogers: Scooby, that’s not your cousin. Scooby-Doo: Huh? Shaggy Rogers: That’s your reflection. Landmine (Energon): I can even see us in the reflection too. Scooby-Doo: (Giggles) That’s me, all right. Uh-oh. Sixshot (G1): I who else I can see in that reflection. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It’s old pumpkin puss. Scooby-Doo: Yikes! Shaggy Rogers: He’s comin’ after us. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Yikes!